


The forgotten one

by DoomsdayFairy



Series: transcendence au [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Amnesia, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Pining, drift!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy
Summary: At the world's end, a demon is born.One that is very diffrent from the others.One that has no idea of the humanity it has just left behind.Oh well, he's about to find out!
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Series: transcendence au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876675
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Transcendence AU Ficathon 2019





	The forgotten one

August 31’st, 2012. 

5:31 AM 

The whole ground was shaking. 

A sharp blood red color painted the sky. On any normal day this could have probably been attributed to the early hour and the morning sun, slowly rising above the town and forest, waking up all the forest’s little bunnies, deer, and songbirds. And greeting the small town’s residents with it’s warm and welcoming light. But today the there was no sun in the sky. There were no songbirds, no deer grazing in the forests clearings, and what little bunnies remained of the previously large population lay covering in their dens effectively hidden from the cruel world outside. 

And the ground was shaking.

Somewhere deep within the forest, a spell was cast. Had it’s caster known what the consequences of this action would be, perhaps he would have refrained from doing it. Perhaps he’d have eventually found a different way, one much less dangerous, one that carried less risk of harm on him or his family. But right now, time was of the essence and nobody could afford to sit around and simply wait for that  _ eventually _ to come. 

And so he cast his spell. 

And the ground shook.

And the demon screamed.

*

August 31’st 2012

5:32 AM 

A soft blue tone blended into the warm red of the sky. The early morning sun rising once more to greet the slumbering little town at the center of the world’s end.

The center of a new beginning. 

Very soon, people would be flooding the streets, shouting and celebrating life, and victory, and all the things they’d have thought they would never see or experience again. Much later, those very same people would no doubt panic, once the realization of just how profoundly shaken their world had been set in. But for now, they could rest comfortably knowing that they had been saved. That somewhere in the vicinity of their small town, a young boy had given it his all to fight, to win, to protect them, and for that they would all soon be very grateful. 

And somewhere else, deep within the forest. Greeted by the warm sun upon his face confirming to him his victory, Dipper Pines took his last breath. 

*

August 31’st 2012

11:50 AM 

A small search party slowly made their way through the forest. The lumberjack girl held a steady grip on her axe as she and the large, usually much happier man next to her nervously scanned their surroundings. Leading them was Stan Pines, con man extraordinaire, a man with a questionable reputation and even more questionable background, who’d recently became better known as Grunkle Stan.

Not present at the time was Stanford Pines, the somewhat mad scientist whose paranoia and hubris one might be tempted to blame for the mess that lay before them. Also not present was Mabel Pines. Although she’d begged and cried to come, pleading to let her help, to please take her with them as they desperately searched for her brother who might be lost, or hurt, or…

Stan didn’t have the heart to tell her that they were most likely searching for a body. 

Suddenly Soos let out a loud gasp, as the group stopped and gawked at the burnt and fallen trees and large hole in the ground before them. No doubt, this was ground zero for whatever had happened out here. 

Stan very carefully walked over to the edge. And there, at the bottom, laid his worst fear.

Dipper 

Or rather, what was left of him. 

Carefully, oh so carefully, and with trembling hands Stan cradled the burnt remains of his great-nephew close to his chest as he made his back over to the now crying Soos and Wendy. 

No words were exchanged between them, each one either to occupied in their own grief to speak, or letting their minds wander back to the little girl sitting alone in the mystery shack waiting and hoping against all odds for a miracle that would never come.

Solemnly and in silence, the bearers of bad news made their way back home.

*

August 31’st 2012

3:40 PM 

The demon awoke slowly. The magical pulse in the air beating hard against its body in a rhythmic sense which lulled it into a sense of calmness and security as it squinted its eyes against the grey mindscape sun and debated for a few seconds over whether or not to go back to sleep. Once it had became clear that that was no longer an option it gently pushed itself of the ground and cautiously surveyed its surroundings. Its previous assessment of safety and security appeared to be correct as it seemed to be all alone in this particular part of the mindscape. 

Seeing as it appeared to be safe, the newborn instead took the time to carefully explore its own form. 

Two arms (okay)

Two legs (makes sense) 

Hands, with opposable thumbs (nice) 

One singular head, and a face to go along with it (why?) 

Wings (feels right, and yet so  _ so  _ wrong) 

Curiously the demon poked and prodded at all its familiar unfamiliar appendages. It stuck a finger in it eye and flinched when it hurt, it pulled at its wings and tried to figure out how to move them, it took of its shoes and proudly examined its clawed toes. 

What a nice form it had. Truly, it was a magnificent being. Once satisfied with its discoveries, it set of to explore the mindscape. In due time it would come to find itself getting extra drawn to the parts connecting its home to the small town just west of weird, and all the curious humans that lived there. It would come to learn and realize things about itself that it never would have imagined, and find out just how different it truly was compared to the rest of its species. And perhaps it might even one day  _ grow _ into something different. It had the potential to become almost anything, a monster, a friend, a brother. But all of this it did not know, as it casually strolled through the woods admiring the scenery and the sensation of life all around it. As it walked with even pace towards the uncertain future, and this strange new world that it was now had a part of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ficathon everyone! I'm just gonna casually start writing another drift!au fic, no big deal, I'm just a little to obsessed with the concept lol :P


End file.
